The Death of a Prisoner
Title: Mika's Dead Players: '''Ham Tyler and Mika '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Mika's long captive status is now over. Ham has his orders, and it is time to carry them out… in his own special way. ''LOG BEGINS'' Ham Tyler steps down to the Basement. He looks at Mika, "So, decide to talk yet, Boots?" Mika growls very softly and squirms in her bindings. giving Ham a hostile glare. Ham Tyler shrugs, "Well, if you do not talk… I guess I can't ask how you would like to die than…." Mika growls again, far more loudly, and her lips part slightly. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "There are so many ways… I could shoot you. I could Electrocute you. I could slit your throat, I could drown you…." Ham makes sure he is not too close to Mika, at the moment. Mika growls even louder, and shifts in her chair. Mika says, "I am not going to say anything." Ham Tyler grins, "You just did, Boots." Mika growls again, and sprays venom around at anything within reach, even if nothing is. Ham Tyler smirks, "I guess that means you want to be shot." He pulls out his Pistol, and shrugs, "Any last words, Bitch-Boots?" Mika growls slowly, squirming her wrists in her bindings. Then offers the universal middle-finger salute, glaring hotly. Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, and levels the pistol at Mika's kneecap, "Last chance….?" Mika keeps sitting there, just like that. Not even growling anymore. Ham Tyler shrugs and fires a shot at Mika's Kneecap. Mika growls more loudly, hissing and swearing in her own language. Ham Tyler takes another step towards Mika, still barely out of reach of any flying spit. "Still going to refuse to answer questions?" Mika glares at Tyler. "I'll die before I turn traitor. You might as well keep shooting." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, and fires a shot into Mika's other kneecap. Mika makes another noise, her growling getting worse. "I… will… not…. falter…" Ham Tyler moves over to Mika, a little closer, and aim's for the elbow, "You will… everyone breaks, dear Boots." Her fires a shot into Mika's Elbow. Mika practically screams at that, her body trembling. Blood flows out of three spots now, soiling the floor with a green puddle. Her eyes start blurring from pain, and she shivers very softly. Ham Tyler says softly, "Still going to remain quiet?" Mika growls loudly again at that. "I will not say anything useful. Asides, you think they tell me anything anyway?" Ham Tyler nods, "Fine." He steps forward again, lowering his gun. He holsters it, and puts on some gloves. Mika glares at Ham, then watches the gloves get put on, blurrily, even with her head spinning. Ham Tyler steps to Mika, and wraps his hands around her throat, "Strangulation is such a sad way to go. Just snap your fingers if you decide you want to talk…" Mika growls as she's choked, and tilts herself upward, trying to spray spit again, now that she has something in range to do it on. COMBAT: Mika attacks Ham Tyler with Visitor Venom Spit and hits! DAMAGE: 15 ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Ham Tyler is hit with the burning feel of venom, and lets out a soft cry of pain. He is able, however, to maintain his hold on Mika's neck. He tries to snap Mika's neck, instead of just strangling… ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Strength FAILED Mika keeps getting strangled, growling and growling as she's continually strangled. She tries to move her head up and glare at her attacker again, quickly… Ham Tyler says softly, "Bitch, for that…. I hope you enjoy death…." He again tries to snap the Visitor's thick neck bones. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS Mika's neck snaps, and she dies. Ham Tyler says, "The Visitor in the Basement is dead. I am placing her body in the freezer. Ask no Questions about it. Do NOT Touch the body." Ham Tyler unties the now dead Visitor, and drags her body into the Freezer. He covers her with a tarp of some form or another, and closes the door. "That is that." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Good riddance. Who exactly would /want/ to touch it, anyway?" Ryan Rivers says, "….I… Er, okay." Heather O'Leary says, "That… Thing… is… dead….? (*Between each word, a breath can be heard, and so can the sounds of some music*) Why… did… we… err you… kill… her…?" Ham Tyler says, "For now, Banshee… It is enough to know that I did." Ham Tyler says, "Julie, Donovan, you listening?" Juliet Parrish says, "Yes…Thank you Ham. I owe you one." Juliet Parrish says, "And a beer." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "She was a rude little bitch, Heather, what other reason is needed? Remember what she did a couple days ago, during that other 'dispute'?" Ham Tyler says, "No worries Julie… Just bring me some Anti-Venom next time you get back to the ranch. Bitch spit in my face. Luckily, nothing to the eyes. Anyways, Julie, Talked to Elias. He is not happy about that other matter, but he will live with it, for reasons I am sure you can guess." Juliet Parrish says, "*a long silence before* I owe you all a big, big debt, Ham. You can tell Elias that…I'll repay you someday." Ham Tyler says, "Alright Julie… As soon as I have things set up, the rest can hear about it. Sorry anyone else listening, but this is top secret, so I am not going to clarify anything…" ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R